A Helping Hand, or Four
by Voivode
Summary: When Ron does something to hurt Hermione, can Harry and Ginny help her move on? WARNING: SMUT, LOTS OF IT. Do not read if offended by smut.


A/N Okay, so I am uncomfortable writing scenes like this with characters that are minors, so even if things do turn sexual in "A Moment in Time" (I haven't yet decided,) there will be no lemons. That being said, I wanted to try my hand at smut and this is the result. Part of one of the scenes here is adapted from "Harry's Internal Fire by iluvpottering." I would recommend that story to fans of Harry/Ginny or smut in general.

* * *

Hermione Granger stepped through the floo port in tears. She normally would have called ahead, but as she tried desperately to get out her her house, she realized that there were only two people that she could rely on. Stepping into Harry and Ginny's living room, she was too upset to notice that clothes were scattered about the room, let alone think about what that indicated. She hadn't seen them in months, not since Harry and Ron had gotten into a huge fight.

"That bastard" she muttered to herself as she looked around for her oldest friend.

Her voice was hoarse from screaming and her eyes red from crying. She had walked in on her dear boyfriend of three years and finance screwing Lavender Brown a few hours back. The two had done little but scream at each other in the hours after that, once she had stunned the blonde tramp of course. All the effort, everything that she had ignored and put up with over the years, and he went and cheated on her. She was so angry and upset she couldn't think straight but she knew she could go with her oldest instinct and find the two people that always made her feel better. She had missed them so, but hadn't seen much of them since Harry's falling out with Ron. She had been thinking of reaching out and trying to rekindle their friendship for a couple weeks but had been busy with work.

Just then she heard a loud bang of something crashing and a scream from upstairs. Without thinking of just what kind of scream it had been, she grabbed her wand and rushed upstairs to help whoever was in trouble. Opening the first door she found, she came upon scene unlike anything she had expected.

"Oh god" Ginny moaned as she gripped the headboard in front of her

Behind her, Harry was absolutely pounding the young witch's obviously soaking wet pussy. His hands gripped her hips tightly and she was pushing back perfectly in time with his rough, brutal thrusts. The sounds of skin slapping against skin was drowned out only by Ginny's pleasured screams.

Hermione was stunned at the scene in front of her, and though she wished more than anything to leave them to their privacy, after the emotionally exhausting day she had suffered, she found she just couldn't move. She was transfixed by the sight of her two friends' frenzied shagging.

Harry grabbed a handful of Ginny's gorgeous red hair, darker than any of her family members, and pulled.

"Tell me what you want?" he rumbled in her ear, his voice low and full of lust

Ginny whimpered and cried out before responding "I wanna cum, I wanna cum please"

"How bad do you want it?" Harry asked, slowing his thrusts slightly to draw out her pleasure

"So bad" Ginny moaned "I need it baby"

"Hmm, it doesn't sound like you need it" Harry mocked "No a bad little girl like you would beg if she really needed it."

He eased his thrusting almost completely, teasing the redhead sprawled out in front of him.

Ginny groaned "Please, please make me cum, I need to cum so bad"

"Oh come now" Harry rumbled, his voice a near growl "You can't want it that badly if you call that begging"

"OH PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER, I NEED TO CUM" Ginny shrieked "YOU CAN DO ANYTHING TO ME JUST MAKE ME CUM"

Clearly hearing what he wanted, Harry pushed her ass down to the mattress, using one of their pillows to arch her stomach up and began fucking her harder than when she had first walked in. Ginny's eyes widened and she screamed.

"FUCK YES, RIGHT THERE, FUCK" she screamed "HARRY!"

That last word was drawn out with all her breath as she writhed and thrashed under her lover. With shock Hermione noticed that the young woman actually squirted, her pussy gushing as it no doubt fluttered and spasmed along Harry's cock.

"Oh fuck Ginny" he groaned, his hips losing their rhythm and thrashing into his girlfriend wildly

Ginny was the first to collapse, pulling another pillow over to rest her face in. Harry followed suit not long after, collapsing on top of his girlfriend. His head turned in Hermione's direction and her blood froze as their eyes met.

"Bloody hell Hermione, like the show?" he asked with a grin

"What?" Ginny said spinning around

"I..I...I...I" Hermione tried to speak before the stress of the day caught up with her and just burst out crying

Ginny was on her feet immediately and, with wobbly legs, went by instinct to comfort her old friend, who had fallen to her knees. Not caring about her nudity, she hugged Hermione and brought her head to her chest. Harry, bewildered at the turn his night had taken, wrapped a sheet around his waist and hurried over with another one to Ginny and Hermione's side. He went to hand the sheet to his girlfriend but she paid it no mind, just running her hand through Hermione's bushy brown hair. Harry followed her example and before long Hermione relaxed under their touch.

"Oh god Ginny" she said pulling back and looking away from the naked woman

"Oh relax Hermione" Ginny replied grabbing the sheet Harry and brought and wrapping it around herself "It's not like you haven't seen most of me before"

Noticing Harry's sheet moving she mouthed the words 'down boy' to him.

"Look I'm sorry about this" Hermione said "I came to talk and heard a scream. I thought someone was hurt so I rushed up and, I think I was too shocked to move"

"What did you come to talk about?" Harry asked

"It's nothing." Hermione said getting up "I'm gonna go, I'm so sorry again"

She went to leave but Harry stopped her "Hermione I haven't seen you in months, you come in here and burst into tears. Tell us what's happened"

"It's Ron" Hermione said miserably

Ginny scowled, having not gotten along with her brother since his falling out with harry "What did he do?"

Ginny gestured for Hermione to sit with her at the love-seat her and Harry kept in their room and wrapped an arm around her.

"He cheated on me" Hermione said, her voice little more than a whisper

"What?!" Ginny hissed "I'll kill him"

Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm as she tried to get up "Don't do anything, I already did enough for the three of us"

"Do you know who?" Harry asked seriously

"Lavender" Hermione spat "I walked in on them"

"I'm so sorry" Harry said rubbing her shoulder

"He's an idiot" Ginny said rubbing the other one

"We had been fighting for a while now" Hermione said glumly "Well, more than normal. We hadn't had sex in months. I guess I should have seen this coming. Who'd choose the annoying bookworm over that double D blonde bimbo?"

"I would" Ginny said without thinking "I mean..."

"I know what you mean" Hermione said smiling slightly

'No you don't' Harry thought to himself with an inward grin

"You're beautiful Hermione" he said firmly "Don't let that ass convince you otherwise"

"You're both so sweet" Hermione said putting her hand on his and rubbing her hand down Ginny's arm "I'm sorry about ruining your evening"

"You didn't" Harry said "You just walked in at the end of our third round"

"Th...third?" Hermione sputtered

"What my husband means" Ginny said glaring at him "Is that you mean more to us than a night together"

Hermione still couldn't get past the idea of round three, or two for that matter. Ron had never been particularly gifted or caring in the bedroom.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around lately" she said "I've just been so exhausted between work at the ministry and arguing with Ron. I didn't even get a chance to shower today"

Harry went to say something but Ginny cut him off "Why don't you go take a shower, relax and come back here. We'll talk this through and I promise we'll do anything we can to make you feel better"

"Ginny I couldn't possibly impose" Hermione protested

"I insist" Ginny said "I haven't seen nearly enough of you lately and I am not letting you be alone tonight"

Hermione reluctantly took Ginny up on her offer and used their shower. The warm water did a fair bit to relax her tense muscles but it wasn't enough. She cleaned herself and tried to will her body to calm itself but it was for naught. What was bothering her most was the effect that seeing the two of them had had on her. Her pussy was wet and wanting, her unintended voyeurism being the most action she had gotten in ages. She lowered her hand to her sex and felt the wet heat of it but thought against the idea.

'I can't masturbate in their shower' she chastised herself in her mind 'They've already done more for me than I deserve after being so rude. I'll just wait till I get home.'

That thought stopped her cold. She couldn't return to the flat she had shard with Ron and had no idea where she was going to stay tonight. The idea of asking Harry and Ginny occurred to her but she couldn't impose on them any more than she already had. Suddenly tenser than she had been before entering the shower, she turned the water off and went to leave only to notice her clothes were gone.

Wrapping a towel around herself she poked her head out of the bathroom.

"Ginny" she called "Why have my clothes disappeared?"

"What?" the redhead's voice called back

Harry and Ginny both came over, Harry having put on pants and Ginny a loose fitting, short robe. Hermione kept her towel covered body behind the door and spoke.

"My clothes aren't where I left them" she said simply

Ginny thought for a moment before calling "Kreacher"

The old elf appeared "Yes"

"Did you take the clothes that were lying in here?" she asked

"Kreacher is doing laundry" Kreacher replied "Those clothes are laundry"

Hermione opened the door and let herself sit down on the floor, staring off into space and just sighed.

Ginny winced, trying not to take the opportunity to check out the towel covered girl.

"Hey come on" she said pulling Hermione to her feet "It was an honest mistake"

"I know" she said turning to the elf, only to see that he had already left "It's just one of those days"

Ginny hugged the older woman for a moment before pulling back "Hermione you feel like a rock. Is every muscle in your body that tense?"

"Pretty much" Hermione sighed "I'm not even 21 yet, I shouldn't feel like this"

"Come" Ginny said wrapping her arm around Hermione's shoulder "Harry will give you a massage"

"Really I couldn't" Hermione protested again but Ginny wasn't about to accept it

"I insist" she said again "His hands are like magic and I swear you'll be relaxed by the end of it"

"I don't feel right letting you two take care of me like this" Hermione said stubbornly

"We want to take care of you" Harry said resting and hand on her lower back

She felt herself lean into his touch "Fine"

"Alright" Harry said "Just lie on your stomach"

She did as she was told and he got to work. She figured he would start at her shoulders, as they were the tensest part of her, but instead he started at her right foot. A smile came to her face as he rubbed his thumbs down from her heel along the sole. She hadn't realized how much tension she kept there, but thinking about it, it made sense, given how much walking she did in a day. Just as she felt the muscles in her foot relax, he pulled her toes lightly one at a time, something she found quite pleasant. He moved on to her calve and she felt a second pair of hands on her.

"I thought he was doing the massage?" she asked her redheaded friend

"Twice the relaxing" Ginny said simply, working on her other foot

The redhead did much the same as Harry had and Hermione vaguely realized that Harry was waiting on her for move forward. Once they both finished working the tension out of her calves, they moved up to her thighs. Normally she might have felt strange about allowing them to touch her so close to her sex but between the stress of the day and how great they were with their hands, she didn't find herself caring. They worked the tension out of her thighs slowly before starting again at her feet, this time with oil.

"What?" Hermione asked

"It took a little time for the oil to warm" Harry whispered "We just started without it"

They went up legs again, their hands moving more smoothly with the oil. When they were sure that both of her legs were loose and relaxed, they started gliding their hands up from the the ankle to the crease right before her buttocks. She barely heard herself moan and didn't notice that she had widened her legs, giving both of them an unobstructed view of her arse and pussy peaking under the short towel.

Harry looked at Ginny seeing her eyes, black with lust as she checked out her most secret fantasy. He and his wife had talked at great length about fantasies when they had first started dating. They had played out many of them since and found to their mutual delight that they were exceptionally compatible in the bedroom. Ginny's most deeply laid fantasies however, all centered around the bushy-haired witch currently lying in front of them. Ginny never came as hard as when he whispered fantasies in her ear about having the young witch in their bed. If she had known about Hermione watching them earlier, he was certain she'd have passed out from the intensity of her pleasure. Ginny undid the towel wrapped around Hermione.

"Hmm?" Hermione asked, barely caring anymore

"We're gonna do your back" Ginny said

"Okay" Hermione said

Harry got to work on her tight, tense shoulders, while Ginny massaged her scalp. Her moans of approval egged them both on and they continued to play her gorgeous body like a fiddle. Once Ginny had finished with her scalp, she moved to her lower back. Massaging along the spine made the older witch moan aloud.

"Oh god" she moaned "That feels great"

"Your back is so tense luv" Ginny said

"Your shoulders are too" Harry commented, still working on them

"So much stress lately" Hermione responded simply, her mind flooded with pleasure

Normally she'd have been embarrassed to be in the position she was, naked in front of two of her closest friends, her pussy steaming hot and wet. As it was, she was simply enjoying this too much to care. When Harry finished with her shoulders, he did as his wife was on her lower back along her neck to her middle back. This elicited even louder moans from the woman, which in turn pushed them further. Ginny moved from her lower back, massaging her buttocks. Hermione just groaned in continued enjoyment and the redhead proceeded to do that job thoroughly. Once her entire back was relaxed, Harry moved onto one of her arms, gesturing for his wife to do the other. They worked as a team again, massaging down her tired arms to her tense hands.

Once that was done Ginny whispered "Roll over luv?"

Hermione was too relaxed and turned on to care about her nudity anymore. She rolled over and gave her two lusting friends a full look at her. Her breasts were firm, full D cups, slightly bigger than Ginny's own perky C cups. Each was peaked by an obviously hard, pink nipple. Her pussy was shaved around the sides and bottom, but she had kept a triangle of bushy brown curls above it. Ginny felt her mouth water. Harry meanwhile had become painfully hard at all they had done to Hermione.

"You are beautiful Hermione" Ginny breathed

"Don't let anyone tell you otherwise" Harry agreed

They got to work on the muscles above her breasts and worked the tension out of them. Then Ginny got to work on the other side of her legs, paying most of her attention to her thighs.

"Do you mind if I massage your breasts?" Harry whispered in Hermione's ear

Normally she'd have said yes, but she was enjoying this far too much to let it stop.

Harry got to work on her breasts, massaging the warm oil into the supple flesh. Ginny meanwhile, was massaging right up to the border of her pussy and turning back to do it again. She could see how wet the witch was, and the desire to just begin kissing and licking her literally dripping sex was overwhelming. She held off though, wanting to draw this out as long as possible, in case Hermione didn't consent to the threesome she desired so much.

Hermione on the other hand was near out of her mind. She had been horny for a while now but their treatment had her right at the edge. Her moans turned considerably more sexual in sound, and she began unconsciously moving her hips and squeezing her thighs together, hoping to find release.

Finally Harry whispered in her ear "Do you wanna cum luv?"

"Yes" Hermione moaned

"Do you want Ginny and I to make you cum?" he asked, playing with her nipples

"Ahh yes" she moaned

Without touching her sex, Harry just started kissing and sucking along a particular point on her neck. Ginny came over and did the same on the other side, and between their combined efforts, Hermione felt a wave of ecstasy come over her.

"HARRY, GINNY" she screamed, her hips thrashing as one of the most powerful orgasms she'd ever had overtook her. Once she came down and reality set in she was slightly less enthusiastic.

"Oh god Harry, Ginny" she said looking between them "I'm sorry, I have to go"

She went to get up but Ginny stepped in front of her. "Please don't go"

With that, the younger witch kissed her and she surprised herself by really getting into it. Harry came over and started kissing along her neck.

"You can stay here tonight" he whispered

Ginny started kissing down her neck, onto her chest, and then started sucking and nibbling on one of her nipples.

"Say you will" she almost begged

"Yes" Hermione hissed

Harry took her other nipple in his mouth and Hermione moaned at the sensation of having both of them sucked on at once. Ginny then started kissing down her flat abdomen and into the curls above her wet pussy.

Harry and Ginny both stared between Hermione's legs for a moment

"Not a chance lover" Ginny said grinning at her husband "I've wanted to do this for years"

She ran her tongue flat against Hermione's pussy and her own moan of pleasure at the act was only drowned out by Hermione's.

"Oh fuck" Hermione uncharacteristically yelled

"Language Mione" Harry teased before kissing the brunette himself.

Hermione wrapped her hands around his head and kissed him back in earnest while Ginny did such wonderful things between her legs. Ginny had never been with a woman before, much as she had lusted after her friend so long, but being one herself, she knew what Hermione would like. In her mind Hermione couldn't help but compare this to Ron's lackluster and reluctant efforts. He had even had the nerve to complain about the taste once, earning himself a week on their couch. Hermione forced herself to push the memory of her now ex out of her head as his sister showed absolutely no such issue.

Harry watched with glee and more than a little lust as his wife went to town on his closest friend. He knew she had fantasized about this for a while, but she was just so enthusiastic about what she was doing it was hard not to wonder if she'd been thinking about this longer than she had let on. Ginny was actually moaning herself as she licked, kissed, and sucked Hermione's pussy. Kissing the lips got her significant enough reactions, but it was nothing compared to licking and sucking on the brunette's protruding clit.

"Fuck you taste amazing" Ginny moaned before getting back to her task

"Oh god Ginny, I'm gonna cum" Hermione moaned "I'M CUMMING"

Her thighs squeezed Ginny's head as her body thrashed in ecstasy. Ginny prolonged her pleasure as long as she could before, moving down and licking and prodding the perineum and hole. Once Hermione had recovered, Ginny would return to sucking on her clit, getting her off multiple times.

Eventually Harry took her place and if Hermione thought Ginny was good, Harry was in a league all his own. Ginny had obviously trained him well and between his oral attention and Ginny playing with her breasts, she lost herself in a sea of pleasure.

They pulled away after a while and had the same predatory grin.

"Enjoy that?" Ginny asked coyly

"Yes" Hermione moaned pitifully

"Ready for more?" Ginny asked fingering Hermione

Hermione moaned "Ginny, wait. I have to ask, how far you willing to go here?"

"As far you're willing" Ginny answered honestly

"Even letting Harry and I have sex?" Hermione asked "Ginny he's your husband"

"Hermione, Ginny has thought about this for a while" Harry answered "So have I to be honest."

Hermione stared up at the man who had been her friend since their first year at school and thought back to the last time she had thought about him like this. When Ron left them during their Horcrux hunt, he left two desperate, horny teenagers, in constant danger, alone together. They had ended up making out, but she had pulled away before anything more could happen. There were times where she regretted that, though she had never felt jealous of Ginny or anything.

"Why though?" she still couldn't help but ask "I mean why share your husband?"

"There are two parts" Ginny said kissing along her neck again "First, I think it's pretty obvious that I'm attracted to you. I have been for a while but refused to say anything while you were in a relationship. The second part..."

Her voice trailed off and she gestured to Harry who began taking off his pants. When she had first walked in, the two had been shagging roughly, and she had been too bewildered at the sight to really take in many details. Her jaw dropped at the sight of a naked Harry now though, who was sported the largest penis she had ever seen. Granted she had now seen two, but still this was far beyond what she knew to be average.

Ginny kissed her neck and cupped her sex, eliciting a moan "My Harry's different from most men. He utterly ruined me for any other long ago and one of my biggest fantasies is to watch him do that to you."

"How do you walk?" Hermione asked moaning at Ginny' stimulation

Ginny laughed "Imagine being a virgin and being taken by that. We shagged not long after the war, both of us desperate for each other, and any affection we could get. We fucked each other's brains out nine times in 24 hours."

"I then spent the next week taking care of a very deliciously sore Gin" Harry said cupping his wife's breasts and kissing from her cheek to her collarbone

Ginny moaned and sped up her fingering, causing Hermione to moan louder

"Think about it Mione" Ginny moaned "It'll be like nothing you've ever imagined, he'll stretch you out and bring you greater pleasure than you've thought possible"

"Okay yes" Hermione cried, now at the edge of orgasm again "Take me please"

"As you wish" Harry said with a grin

Ginny pulled away, making Hermione moan at the loss of contact, but was quickly replaced by Harry. Her oldest friend took his place between her legs and started rubbing his monstrous cock along her dripping pussy. She noticed, able to see it clearly now, that while it wasn't absurdly long, seven or eight inches at most, but its thickness was it's most impressive quality. She figured it had to be between two and three inches in diameter, and was utterly rock hard. She noted that he was uncut too.

Harry finally starting pushing into her and she moaned loudly at the sensation. He was a lot thicker than anything she had ever had in her before and the feeling was incredible. Even as wet as she was from the multiple orgasms she had had, and being so close to another one, it was still a very tight fit.

"Oh God Harry" she moaned, subconsciously widening her legs further "Ginny you lucky little witch"

"We're both lucky now" Ginny said, kissing her again

The two made out passionately as Harry slowly pushed his entire length into her, a bit at a time. Finally he bottomed out and Hermione grunted at the sensation. She was more stretched out than she had ever been, and could feel every bulging vein of the monster in her dripping pussy.

"So goddamn tight" Harry moaned. Hermione was much like Ginny had been when they had first started having sex, and was almost too tight for him. Of course his beautiful wife now had perfect control over her lower muscles and could squeeze him harder than he thought possible, but other than that, the two had come to fit each other perfectly.

"Oh god, so big" Hermione moaned

Harry held there, still for a few minutes, letting her adjust to his impressive tool before pulling out almost completely and thrusting back hard. Hermione screamed at the sudden pressure and moaned with every other thrust. Already close to the edge, it wasn't long before she was gripping her new lover's back and moaning in his ear.

"I'm so close, please don't stop" she repeated as a mantra in his ear until finally the dam burst

"HARRY" she screamed, coming around his cock, and thrashing wildly underneath him

She had never been this uninhibited in bed before, a testament to how much they had relaxed her even before getting her off repeatedly. Now, with her bushy hair splayed around her head, her body covered in sweat, and the obvious ecstasy on her face as she shook and screamed, made her appear as a flushed goddess.

Ginny fingered herself at the scene. This was what she had wanted more than anything in the time she had been with Harry. She hadn't realized how much she had wanted Hermione until accidentally walking in on her in the shower one day, a couple years back. Hermione hadn't noticed but Ginny had certainly noticed her, and as the imagine refused to leave her mind in the coming weeks, she had realized that she really was attracted to the other witch. She had shagged Harry's brains out over and over again in this time, fearing that just as she had gotten the man she'd wanted since she was child, she might then be finding out she was gay. Eventually she realized that either she was bisexual or Hermione was just an exception for her. Either way, as she watched the only two people on earth that she had romantic feelings for screw each other senseless, she found herself happier than she'd ever been.

"Oh fuck" Hermione moaned, her third orgasm with Harry taking her

He had been fucking her for what felt to her like hours but was likely only many minutes now and showed no signs of slowing. She never imagined sex could be this amazing, or that she could get into it so much. She had never even sworn in bed and now she had repeatedly. Eventually Harry pulled out

"What, why?" Hermione asked, barely conscious

"You'll see" Harry said before flipping her over and entering her from behind

Hermione just moaned at the change, and appreciated that he seemed to be able to reach even deeper now. With each thrust, he hit a point close to her entrance that would send a flash of pleasure, even greater than everything else to her, and then a similar point at the very back of her tunnel.

"Hermione" Ginny said tentatively, laying in front of the brunette and opening her legs

Hermione was too lost in pleasure to care about inhibitions and happily dove in, eating out the younger woman's pussy. Even after having shagged Harry at least three time tonight, by their own admission, she found she still liked the delectable taste and got to work rewarding the redhead for all she had done. Though Hermione had never done this before, like Ginny she knew what she liked and could guess what Ginny would. Before long the she had the horny redhead crying her name like a prayer. Her own pleasure then took a turn that initially frightened her.

"Harry stop stop, I have to pee" she said desperately

"No you don't" Harry said

"Trust us" Ginny continued "You're not going to pee, you're going cum harder than you ever thought possible"

Hermione got back to licking Ginny's pussy, and letting Harry work what was by far her favorite type of magic he had ever learned.

"HERMIONE" Ginny eventually screamed, squeezing Hermione's head with her thighs

Hermione lapped up Ginny's dripping pussy as she thrashed and screamed but then suddenly stopped as the dam burst and she saw stars. Hermione had had many orgasms in her life, almost all by her hand but still. She had never experienced anything like what gripped her then. Her whole body exploded in pleasure, radiating from deep within her pussy out to her whole body. Her mouth hung open, unable to scream until her voice returned and she shrieked their names over and over again.

Ginny watched with glee as Hermione had her first squirting orgasm, gushing back over Harry's bits and squirting in time with her screams until all of it died down and she collapsed. Harry couldn't hold back anymore and came hard, moaning her name and filling her womb with cum. The two collapsed and Ginny, now recovered from her own orgasm, moved around them. Harry got up first, rolling off of the now sleeping brunette and Ginny dove on him, taking his still half hard member in her mouth.

"Oh fuck I love how dirty you are" Harry groaned

She enjoyed the taste, of the last little bits of his load and Hermione's own girl-cum, until Harry finally begged her lay off, saying that it was too much. He fell back and she kissed him, neither of them having ever had a problem with their own taste on the other's lips. He knew how happy she was with everything that had happened and he was as well. Hermione woke back up after a few moments and snuggled up with her new lovers.

"That was bar none the greatest experience of my entire life" she said kissing them both

"Yeah" Harry and Ginny said in unison

"Hey Hermione" Harry said

"Yes" she replied

"I think we really should thank Ginny here for this" he said "She did most of the convincing"

"That's true" Hermione said licking one the redhead's nipples "How should we thank her?"

Ginny gripped Harry's re-hardening length "I have a few ideas"

Ginny got on her back and Harry mounted her happily.

"Oh fuck" Ginny moaned "Hermione sit on my face, please"

Not minding that idea in the least, Hermione did as she asked, straddling the redhead's face and grinding her well-fucked pussy on her. Ginny was in heaven. Given that she was always on the submissive side, in the bedroom at least, being fucked rotten by the love of her life while the woman she realized she loved as well used her for her own pleasure, was a massive turn on. She ate Harry's load out of Hermione's cunt, drinking their juices happily and making the older witch squirm with pleasure.

Hermione faced Harry, while straddling his wife's face, and the two made out while fucking the loving redhead. She thought to herself just how unlike her this all was, but realized that she probably couldn't go back to her boring old sex life even if she wanted to. She felt shocked when she realized that she was actually going to cum again. She kneaded Ginny's breasts and Harry kneaded hers, the three working to pleasure each other as much as possible.

Between the incredible shagging she was receiving and the turn on from being with both Harry and Hermione simultaneously, Ginny felt a massive orgasm build up and eventually burst. She tried desperately to get Hermione off before this, succeeding only barely.

Harry watched in surprise and Ginny squirted for the second time that night, cumming hard around his cock, her screams muffled by Hermione's pussy. He couldn't hold on anymore and shot his final load of the night deep into his wife. Hermione, who had already collapsed forward to Harry as Ginny got her off, held onto him as he pulled out and collapsed in a heap next to Ginny. The two held each other as Ginny, barely conscious, wrapped herself around Hermione from behind. The three basked in the afterglow of incredible sex for a few minutes, just enjoying the feel of each other. Eventually Hermione broke the silence,

"This was incredible" she said "But what happens now"

"Now we sleep" Ginny said pulling Hermione onto her back and resting her head on her breast "Tomorrow, we see"

"Yes but..." Hermione tried to continue before Harry cut her off

"Hermione, I think its pretty obvious that we're both crazy about you" he said kissing her "You are more than welcome in our home and our bed for as long as you like, and past that, we'll see"

Hermione accepted that and drifted off to sleep in the arms of her two loves. Eventually in the night, they must of have shifted, because when they woke up, they were spooning, Hermione holding Ginny and being held by Harry.

The three kept to Harry's word, staying at their place for a while after that without issue. Realizing that she needed a break, Ginny had convinced her to take a couple weeks of vacation time from her work with the unspeakables and stay with them in that time. Harry had done the same, using up some of his seldom used vacation days from the aurors to stay with the two. Ginny was in the off season for the Harpies and could afford to stay at Grimmauld Place for a while with them. It was several days and several dozen orgasms later that Hermione remembered that in the stressful, sexless last few months of her relationship with Ron, she had given up on her anti-pregnancy potions. While she had been horrified to find out she was pregnant, Harry and Ginny had been over the moon, and proposed to her together the next night. To her surprise, she learned that as heir to the house of Black as well as the house of Potter, Harry could legally take a second wife. She happily accepted and nine months later, Hermione Black gave birth to Rose Black, the first of her eventual four children. Ginny gave birth to Albus Potter not long after that, and her additional three children, much like Hermione's own four, grew up considering their half siblings the same as they did each other.

The threesome weren't without their critics, Molly chief among them who, while furious with Ron for screwing up his relationship, never quite liked the idea of her daughter sharing her husband, or grasped the idea that Ginny was sharing Hermione just as much as she was Harry. Despite this, the whole family, minus Ron obviously, eventually adapted. Even if they hadn't, Ginny wouldn't have cared, as she was happier than she ever dreamed possible with her husband and her wife. Hermione's parents had been taken aback at the idea of their daughter's unique relationship, but accepted it in time as what made their daughter happy. Harry meanwhile, could only assume that while his parents would be happy for whatever made their son happy, that Sirius had somehow hoped that he would take two wives and would be suitably proud. So it was that Hermione Black, Ginny Potter, and Harry Potter-Black lived out the rest of their next two centuries together happy and content.

The end


End file.
